


The missed date

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is on her way to meet the man of her dreams (she hopes) when her car dies and then she is rear-ended by a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The missed date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fic prompt from SmoakandArrow. You have to come up with the idea, write it, edit it and post within one hour...so please excuse mistakes. (this is a lot harder than it sounds!)

This could not be happening! No, not tonight. Felicity was on her way to the perfect date with the perfect guy. Her car could not break down. No! She yelled and pouted to the car. It did not listen and sputtered then died. Crap. She is trying to figure out how to get it off the road when she is rear ended. She is jostled forward but thank goodness does not hit her head. She is counting to ten before she gets out and yells at the person who just crashed into her. 

Suddenly the door is pulled open, "Are you okay?" It's a male voice. A nice male voice. Who could be an ax murderer or a rapist or something. Felicity looks around and they are all alone. This road isn't a busy road, it's isolated and right now scary. She moves to step out and he takes a step back. "You hit my car! My precious baby!" She runs to the back and looks. It's demolished. "You were stopped in the middle of the road with no lights on and it's dark out.." She spins around and all she sees is chest. A big massive--she reaches out and pokes it---yep hard chest. "My car just died...have some respect." He chuckles. "We need to move your car. You get in and put it in Neutral and I will push it." She does and holy crap, he does. He's strong. Like really strong. Okay, her car is small but she is still impressed. After that she meets him by his car.

 

She then stops glaring, she can't help it she's upset, because they are beautiful eyes. Even though the only light is from his headlights they are beautiful, clear blue eyes. She snaps her mouth shut. "I'm sorry...I really am. I can call triple A or a tow truck...do you need an ambulance?" She shakes her head.

 

She's going to miss her perfect date with the perfect guy. "No. I just need a new life because this one sucks. It is not the one I ordered." She doesn't care, she drops to the ground. He leans down, "But you're physically okay?" She nods. He walks away and pulls out a phone. She has no idea who he is calling, she really doesn't care. Her date is ruined. 

He walks back over and holds out his hand. She takes it. "We can wait in my car until the tow truck arrives." She nods. Sure he could kill her...but she doubts he will. He helps her into the passenger seat, he moves around the front of the car and then to the drivers door. He gets in. The radio is on and the heat is on. That's nice. 

"What were you doing out here all by yourself? It's kind of isolated?" She snaps her head up to meet his gaze. Isn't that something a killer would ask? How did I lure you in? Crap. "I was meeting a friend." He nods. "Do you have a phone you can call him or her or them?" She shakes her head. "I did. It's dead." She holds it up. He takes it from her, pulls out a charger and starts charging in it. Okay, a killer wouldn't do that. 

"Why are you out here?" It starts to rain. Lovely. "Meeting someone." She nods. "My name is Oliver by the way." She smiles at him. "Felicity. That's my name. Felicity Smoak." He smiles. He has dimples. She loves dimples. She looks away. His phone suddenly starts going off. A song Felicity has never heard before. "My sister." He grabs the door handle then sees the rain and doesn't pull it open. "Yeah, Thea?" She can't hear the other person. 

"Nope..had an accident...I'm fine waiting for the tow truck....the other car.....I tried. No answer. yeah, me too. Love you too Speedy."

"Everything okay?" He looks over at her. "Yeah."He looks sad. Almost as sad as she feels. Her stomach growls. "Sorry I was headed to dinner.." 

"Me too. I have some granola bars?" She hates them but right now they sound scrumptious. "Thanks." He opens the center console and pulls them out. They are the really healthy no sugar energy for days type. She wrinkles her nose but accepts it. "Not into health food?" 

"No... not really. You are obviously I mean look at you..." Her eyes get big she did not just say that to a stranger, in his car in the middle of nowhere. He starts to smile, shakes his head and then he breaks out into a full smile. She looks away. 

The tow truck arrives. "You can wait here. I'll have him take it to a place I know..and then I can take you home?" She looks at the tow truck then back to him. "Yeah. Thanks." The rain has stopped at least. She watches him, Oliver, talk to the man and while the man is working on moving her car he pulls out his cellphone. 

Her phone goes off. It's him. Her mystery date only not that much of a mystery. "Hello." 

"Hey...I-- I had an issue and I can't make it. Damn, I am so sorry Hacker Girl." She is smiling. Thank goodness it isn't ruined. "Well, Island Boy, I did too. My car died and then I was hit." 

"WHAT?" She doesn't understand why he is upset. "I'm okay physically and I have a ride home but I won't make our date...the guy who hit me is being very nice. I almost think he's ax murderer nice." He chuckles. 

"There is an ax murderer level of nice?" He teases her. His deep husky baritone. Hey Oliver is laughing out there too. "Of course. I am really sorry...I can't believe this happened...I was in an acc--" She is watching Oliver look from her to the car, and back again. He's coming this way. 

'Uh...I have to go the probably not an ax murderer is headed this way.." Before she can say goodbye Oliver has pulled open the passenger door. "Hacker Girl?" She looks at her phone then at his. "Uh...Island Boy?" He smiles and nods. She steps out. 

"I am not an ax murderer. Just a guy who was angry he was missing his date with the girl he met online..." She smiles. "I was upset because I was missing my date with the man I met online." They keep smiling at each other with big dopey grins. 

"Hey..lovebirds? I'm taking the car away now.." They both look at him. Then back to each other. "Dinner?" He asks. 

"Dinner?" He helps her back into the car and they both make the date that they thought would change their lives...and it did.


End file.
